When not in use, motorcycles, motorized scooters, and other two-wheeled vehicles often sit uncovered outside in driveways or parking lots for extended periods of time. This may leave them exposed to damaging weather elements, such as rain, snow, and harsh sunlight. As a result, motorcycles can develop corrosion on painted or other metal areas, and leather seats may become faded and worn. Additionally, when exposed to the sun for too long, the seats can become extremely hot, making them too uncomfortable to sit on for immediate use.
While motorcycle covers are known in the art, heretofore, efforts to address the above referenced problems have been largely unsuccessful. For example, other covers known in the art are generically shaped and merely drape over the motorcycle being covered and are not form fitting. These types of covers are particularly susceptible to gusts of wind and can be blown off of repositioned on the cycle. Other covers are bulky and difficult to install and/or remove from a cycle, as well as being difficult to store and transport.
Other covers are designed to cover an entire motorcycle, which also makes these types of covers bulky and cumbersome for short trip applications when a user wants a quick alternative. Still other covers are designed to encapsulate the entire motorcycle, which are even bulkier than their counterparts which only cover the entire motorcycle, and are difficult to deploy, remove, store and transport. While these types of covers are useful for long term storage of the motorcycle, they are not practical for short term protection of the cycle, such as when a user is making frequent stops or on a day trip.
Yet other prior art covers utilize metal hooks or other fasteners to secure the cover to the motorcycle. The use of such fasteners may scratch the motorcycle if they disengage under tension or otherwise contact a painted or metal surface, which is undesirable and may result in the need for costly repairs.
Therefore, a need remains for a durable temporary protective covering for a motorcycle that protects the seat, fuel tank, and painted frame elements from sunlight exposure and the weather and that is securely and easily attachable to a wide variety of motorcycle designs and sizes. There is also a need for a short-term protective cover that addresses vehicles with a backrest.